The Escape
by WriterxFree
Summary: A Story about Writer, Free, Phir, Auther and more. this story is where alot of wolves and dogs and a few MLP's try to escape a lab that is controlled by animals. painful testing goes on there. alot of deaths accur in this story. Some Boy x Boy involved


The Escape!

By: WriterxFree

"Ow!" yowled Writer as Phir ripped a piece off glass out of his skin. "sorry" mumbled Phir as he spit out the glass. "be quiet!" barked a guard dog outside the small cell.  
Writer had a needle jammed in his head, glass shards forced into his skin all over him, 2 nips were in his right ear, tears were raining from his eyes. "i wanna get out Phir...i dont wanna be here anymore..." writer said shakily. "i know, Writer, but we cant leave." Phir responded as he took another piece of glass out.  
The cell door raced open as Free was shoved into the cell hurt badly, barly able to move, the door slammed shut. "FREE!" Screamed Phir and Writer as they raced over to him. "shut up!" yelled the guard dog. "Your heartless!" snapped Phir as he started to try and help free by putting pressure on some of the wounds.  
Writer started to cry harder seeing his best friend dying. the guard dog slammed the door open and dragged Writer out then shut the door loudly. "Writer!" Phir shouted, he now felt all alone, all was silent, free lost to much blood, and writer was a goner for sure. Phir started to cry softly.

As Phir Cried in his cell, Writer was dragged to a testing room. Writer's muzzle was wrapped in an electric wire so every time he tried to open his mouth it would shock him. The Guard dog threw him into the testing room where other wolves took Writer and placed him on a table, the Guard made his way back to the cell. the wolves locked writer onto the table on his back. one wolf took out a knife and started to cut open writers stomach and cheast. writer yowled as he was shocked imetiatly.  
Negitive Delete was one of the wolves there, he took out a saw an sawed half of Writers left ear off, a grin whiped acrossed his face. Cage heard the poor wolf yowling and she tried to ignore it as she passed by, the bird in her cage stomach was trying to block out the sound. Writer yelled out "HELP!" as he was tortured repeatedly.  
A little fox toward the exit. Elisa jumped onto the fox from a ceiling pole, holding it down. the fox cried out for help as he tried to get away. Galaxy flew down to the fox and bit onto its scruff, carrying it to a large body of water, she tossed the poor fox into the water, the fox drowned slowly. the fox screamed under the water the whole time. Galaxy looked away not proud of her sudden action. she flew back to Elisa "Done..." she spoke, her voice cracking.

Auther heard the crys of his brother Writer and tried busting out of his cell, the Guard supposed to be guarding him was on a break. he busted the door down and followed the sound of Writers screaming.  
one of the wolves started to sew up Writer. Auther ran into the testing room where he was shot down with the fangs and claws of Negitave Delete. Writer saw Auther here and started to struggle more. Auther tried to get Negitave Delete off but he made his attackers teeth sink threw his skin instead.  
Down the hall from the testing room was a little she-wolf, she started off threw the Hell Maze of a lab and found her way toward Phirs room, the guard dog did not like the presents of the girl so he threw her into the room with phir. Phir was so happy to see another he raced to her side helping her up "hello little one. what might your name be?" he rushed in. "My creater calls me Critical Error." Critical error smiled. this little girls legs were the legs of the robots that wounderd this hell hole, her eyes were red and robotic as well, she had no tail, her fur was as white as snow tho.  
Auther finally threw Negitave Delete off and into a wall where a shelf fell on his head knocking him out. Auther growled at the other wolves as they started toward him, auther lunged at one of the wolves and bit into its neck killing it slowly as he let go and did the same to another. one wolf remained, the wolf hid in the conor like a coward. Auther unlocked his brother from the table and helped him walk.

"Get them!" shouted a dog at the end of the hall. auther ran while writer could barly walk. Galaxy flew to the two with elisa following close behind. Galaxy takled auther to the floor as Elisa just knocked writer over. "writer!" shouted auther knowing that the penalty for killing a scientist is death.  
The guard outside of phir's room raced toward the commotion down the hall. phir kicked the door open "come on i have an idea" he grined knowing she was the key to an escape, critical error pranced out the door and waited outside for phir. Phir closed the door and took critical error down a elevator. the elevator took them to an under ground large testing room, wires hung down together from the middle of the room, a large red botton was on a wall, it said 'start' on it. phir took critical error to the wires and pluged her in.  
Auther shoved his hind paws into galaxys stomach, throwing her off him. auther quickly jumped to his feet and used his head to push elisa into a wall, he helped his brother up and onto his back. writers front paws hung from the right side of authers back and his hind legs from the left side. auther launched him self into speed as he ran threw the halls leaping past every guard that tried to stop him. he quickly reached the elevator. the door slamed closed after galaxy flew into it with elisa. auther growled at the two, about to kill them. galaxy started to speak "please we want to join you." "join us?" guestiond auther. "we want to get out too" elisa started. "we are just trying to stay alive not escape." auther said coldly. "but you want to" insisted galaxy. the elevator opend on the bottom floor where critical error and phir were.

auther kicked the elevator bottons breaking the elevator "what are you doing phir?!" auther said angerd. "im geting us out." phir said as he pressed the red botton. critical error started to float as she became the computer system runing threw the whole lab, the doors all opend and the walls closed all the guards in so the others could escape, she opend the exit and all the traped animals raced out. there was one problem to the whole plan though. Free was upstairs and passed out bleeding, they were miles away from civilization and the four were still stuck on the bottom floor.  
Auther set Writer down. Writer fainted. galaxy flew beside auther, worried.

Writer awoke at the sight of Galaxy, Auther, Phir, and Elisa arguing. writer stood up weakly and walked over to Critical error "Hello sweet heart. whats your name" he said smiling. critical error smiled and told him. the two stood there smiling. the sound of screaming reached to the bottom floor. critical error looked threw thte building by discovering she could seek out certain things. she found the source. Free was screaming for anyone.  
"Hello?!" Free shouted as he walked down the halls his wounds not bleeding anymore. Maya a winged brown wolf was chained to the wall in a cell, she screeched out in a whining tone to free "Help!" she was still young but she had heart. soon Free found her and started to dig at the chain in the wall, he got pretty far thanks to his gold paws. he couldnt dig out everything so a cinder block was still attachted to the chain that was on maya. free lifted the cinder block onto his back "ill carry it lets go see if theres anyone else here" free insisted. "what?! why dont we try to get out?!" maya shouted angerd by frees idea. "my friends are still here they have to be! and i will find them!" free shouted back. critical error started to think in her mind and tht turned to talking in speakers to the two "Hello You two. we are on the bottom floor could you come get us?" Critical errors voice sounded soft and sweet.  
Tv glitch awoke in a testing room, she was a pegasis. she got her name from her hair witch was very curly and all the colors of a tv glitch. she always looked tired. she got up worried and wounderd into the hall way where no one remained. Problem and Solution found them selves arguing about how they got stuck and how it was each others faults even know it wasnt. they wounderd the second floor for countless hours looking for another soul. not even once did they find one.

"Fine!" Maya snapped. Free grinned knowing he won, he started out of the room with the block on his back. The two wonderd the second floor when they relized something. All the guards were gone but all the animals were still locked up.  
Problem an solution hid from guards and looked for any animals that where experiments. Having no luck. Both party's were on floor 2 but none were there at the same time.

Maya and Free were getting tired of walking around. They layed down in the hall, where free took the cinder block off his back. Maya stretched her wings "ya know i never fully stretched my wings before." she said happily that she could use them now. Free looked at her "really? why?" he was curious. "There was too many wolves and foxes in my cell" said maya as she flapped her wings.  
Tv glitch flew around, she saw the elevator but no elevator so she flew down the pit where it was supposed to be out of curiousity. she found her self at the bottom with the others. writer looked at her "h-hello..."  
problem and solution tripped over what seemed to look like nothing to them but was the cinder block, they bloth fell then looked up at free and maya. maya scared of them. Free growled at them. "hey calm down, are you two from the cells too?" solution said calmly as he stood up. free nodded.  
Tv glitch saw writer and then critical error "No! stop it now!" she raced to critical error. Critical error grew a grin as she started to make things move so tv glitch was picked up by two claws from the ceiling. Writer looked at critical error. Critical error started to change. "Unknown Error. Virus Contamination" Critical error started to chant as the floor started to open. Phir fell down with auther, they both were skewed as they fell into a pit of spikes. the floor started to fall more and more. Writer raced to the elevator but he couldnt make it in time. the floor collapsed all around it. writer started to back up against the wall.  
"geez calm down" problem said rudely. free stoped growling "its ok maya." maya calmed down. solution started to explain that the doors were locked shut and how no one else was there. Free listend as Problem started to flirt with maya.

Writer screamed as the floor gave in closer and closer to him. Free herd Writers Crys and quickly got up raced to the Elevator, following the sound of Writers screams. Frees claws extended into the wall as ropes attatched to them from his paws, he jumped into the elevator pit and quickly got to the bottom floor, seeing writer "Writer!" he shouted out to writer. Writer looked at Free, tears in his eyes as the final piece of floor caved in on its self and Writer fell in "Frozen Circuit!" he called out as he fell to his death. Free watched in horror. Tv glitch got free of the grip on her and raced threw the skies to writer and before he could hit a spike that would have periced right threw his heart and out she caught him on her back, she flew to the elevator. Writer lunged at free hugging him tightly. Free looked at Tv Glitch and smiled. "no!" screamed critical error as she made things adjust so the whole room was gone, free took writer back up to the second floor with tv glitch following them threw the air. At the top Problem, Solution, and maya awaited them. Free helped Writer onto the floor. Writer was shaking, his tail was between his legs, he looked like he had just saw a ghost. Free walked up next to Writer "are you ok? where is auther and phir?" he asked not knowing what had happend. Writer suddenly burst into tears "They Are Dead!", writer fell to the ground with his paws over his muzzle covering his eyes. Maya looked at Free. Free was shocked by the news "B-but..." a tear escaped his eyes. Tv glitch had suddlenly relized it was her own fault they all died, her eyes widend.

That night the party slept in the hall way, Free laid next to Writer, Writer Cried him self to sleep that night. Problem Slept by Maya and Solution slept next to Tv Glitch.  
The next morning Free was awoken by a loud sound. Frees head lifted and he looked around when he suddenly noticed that Writer was gone, he jolted up looking around the group anxiously. Writer was at the exit. he sat infront of the door looking at it, thinking, he just starred at it. Free raced up and down the halls. when he saw Writer he sighed in relife as he padded over to writers side "there you are." Free spoke happily that writer was safe. Writer looked at Free "Why cant we leave?" he asked in a sad and curious voice. Free frowned and looked at the door "Because it wont open." He spoke in a sad tone.  
Blade awoke in a room with Shadow and Raven. Blade looked around, seeing the door wide open he got up and padded to it, Blade poked his head around the conor of the door looking for the guard, not seeing one he started off into the halls. Shadow got up with raven both awakeing at the same time "Hey wheres Blade? and why is the door open?" raven asked. "Does it look like i know?" Shadow replied rudely. the two got up and walked out the door going the oppisite direction that blade went in. Writer looked around he saw a battle axe, using his telepathy that he optained from all the tests he levitated it over to him "i want to be able to defend myself." writer said staring at his reflection in the axe. Free looked at the axe and thought of all the ways it could hurt Writer "no." he said coldly.

"Why not?!" Cried writer. "you could get hurt." free said ,cold, as he turned to leave. Writer growled "why do you think i could get hurt! why do you worry so much about me?!" writer snarled. Free stopped and looked back at writer with big eyes full of protection and sadness then he turned his head back and countinued. Blade started to run threw the halls when he accidentally bumbed into writer. Writers axe dropped imediatly, the axe cut off half of his left ear. Writer started to cry from the pain. "Im so sorry!" spoke blade, seeing the blood. Free herd writers crying and he raced back to see writer on the floor with a bleeding ear. free tried to stop the bleeding but he couldnt. writers axe floated up and hit blade in the shoulder, writer got up, the stitches opend but he didnt seem to care. writer walked toward blade, murder in his eyes. Free saw it and he quickly yelled "Writer! stop! dont hurt him!" Writer looked back at free "why?! he hurt me!". Free looked at blade, blade seemed to be pretty drugged from the testing, he looked back at writer "he didnt mean it. please i dont want you to be a killer" free insisted.

writers eyes suddenly went soft and he removed the axe from blade and threw it at the door. critical error made the floor start to collapse where the three where, infront of the door. writer was the first to fall, he shed tears just before he hit the ground, this time there was no spikes, but the fall broke a few of his ribs and his hind leg. Blade limp/ran away threw the halls. "Writer!" free shouted just before writer fell. Arsenic ran out from where writer was he grabed writer by the scruff and pulled him into the shadows of the hole they were in. Free wanted to help but knew he couldnt so he raced away to the others.  
maya was scratching at the cinder block trying to get it off the chain. free finally got to the group, out of breath "w-we have-...to go" he said gasping.  
writer looked at arsenic "w-who are you?" tears where raining from his eyes from the pain. arsenic started to take out a bottle of something glowing green "drink this" he gave it to writer. writer looked at it "no way!" he shouted. "you will or you will die." arsenic said not very happy. writer gulped and drank it, his wounds started to heal quickly.


End file.
